Cambi di pannolini
by Silen
Summary: Tutte le storie qui raccolte sono state create per il contest "Pannolini!challenge", quindi hanno, come protagonista, il cambio del pannolino.
1. Tempo e pratica – capitolo primo

Questa breve storia partecipa al contest "**pannolino!exchange**"

Rivela alcuni legami di parentela non ancora raccontati in **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

* * *

**Tempo e pratica**

_**Prima parte:** Un salto nel passato di una famiglia che doveva ancora… allargarsi._

**Tōkyō 1967**

Il pianto di neonato fece sollevare il suo sguardo dal bilancio; si alzò e osservò un attimo il fagottino che si agitava nella culla e sospirò. Poi sorrise: Niki era proprio un amore di frugolino; i suoi occhietti vispi erano inequivocabilmente a mandorla, ma il ciuffetto di capelli sulla testolina rotonda era chiaro.

– Non ha un interruttore "on, off". Se si lamenta c'è un motivo… – sua moglie era apparsa nel vano della porta dello studio.

Prese in braccio il nipotino, che si calmò immediatamente. – I motivi sono limitati a fame, sete, pipì e pupù, e direi che dal suo odorino l'opzione sia l'ultima. –

La donna sorrise – E allora cambialo. –

Sospirò osservando le carte sulla scrivania e ne spostò alcune.

Suo cognato e la tedesca avevano molto bisogno di una serata da soli, e loro due si erano offerti subito per il posto di babysitter. Dopotutto, volevano avere dei figli propri al più presto, e Niki era il miglior modo per fare 'pratica'.

Studiò tutto l'armamentario contenuto nella borsa e appoggiò delicatamente il bebè sul fasciatoio improvvisato con un telo da bagno sul legno di noce scura.

– Oh, lascia stare Yū! Se devi fare un grafico per cambiare un dannato pannolino… – intervenne lei spostandolo dalla sua posizione contemplativa.

Lo svestì, pulì e riempì di talco e coccole, con gesti istintivamente precisi, come se non avesse mai fatto altro prima d'ora, mentre il cucciolo si agitava felice e gorgogliava, e lui osservava. Era piuttosto interessante vedere Mitzi nel ruolo di mamma.

Niki tornò a sonnecchiare nella culla, e loro due rimasero a guardarlo rapiti per un po'. Prese la mano di sua moglie e ammiccò – C'è sempre tempo per le scartoffie: se vogliamo allargare la famiglia Wakabayashi… –


	2. Tempo e pratica – capitolo secondo

I pannolini c'entrano solo marginalmente, ma i protagonisti sono di nuovo gli stessi, ed è una specie di evoluzione o seguito della prima.

Qualche anno dopo, ma sempre nel passato di **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

* * *

**Tempo e pratica**

_**Seconda parte:** Ma poi, quando il tempo ha dato i suoi frutti, la pratica sarà servita?_

**Tōkyō 1974**

– Ma che diamine hai, oggi, Genzō? – Non faceva che piangere strillando con tutto il fiato in gola, ed era veramente tanto, considerando che era ancora così piccolo.

Fame? No: aveva mangiato giusto un'ora fa. Pannolino? No: nessun odore rivelatore aveva solleticato il suo fine olfatto di lupo.

E il bastardino, quasi a farlo apposta, si calmava immediatamente quando lo prendeva in braccio, per poi ricominciare non appena lo rimetteva nella culla.

Eppure con i neonati aveva sempre avuto dimestichezza, dopotutto era il maggiore di tre fratelli, e di 'pratica' con il piccolo Niki ne avevano fatta parecchia, negli anni.

Dannazione! Se continuava così, avrebbe terminato quella consulenza quando suo figlio sarebbe già stato in grado di camminare da solo con le sue gambette… E Mitzi lo aveva mollato proprio oggi, per tornare a lavorare mezza giornata in ufficio. Lei non ci riusciva proprio a stare chiusa in casa, piuttosto si portava dietro tutto l'occorrente per il bambino e usciva, anche solo per andare a passeggiare; sosteneva che così Genzō avrebbe avuto molti più stimoli e sarebbe cresciuto sveglio e intelligente.

Beh, intanto, furbetto, lo era già. E mentre lui da cinque minuti passeggiava cercando di farlo riaddormentare, il bastardino gli stava succhiando la cravatta, che ora in fondo era tutta sbavata e stropicciata. In quel momento sentiva proprio il bisogno di una sigaretta urgente, ma, no, non poteva: sua moglie lo aveva minacciato di togliergli la possibilità di generare altri figli se lo avesse beccato a fumare in casa.

Ovvio, con il moccioso (ora ovviamente non più urlante) in giro, ogni cosa diventava complicata. – Sei così piccolo e già così fastidioso, lo sai Genzō? – che adesso si stava dedicando con molto impegno a mordicchiare il bottone del suo polsino. Lo solleticò sotto il mento, e lui mostrò le gengive ancora vuote in una specie di sorriso.

La consapevolezza giunse fulminea: i denti! Ecco cosa stava tormentando il cucciolo!

La mente reattiva si mise in movimento, e si guardò attorno cercando qualcosa che facesse al caso suo. Il giochino di plastica pareva adeguatamente masticabile, così, una volta di nuovo nella culla, Genzō ritornò ai suoi pensieri di bebè.

E ora poteva finalmente dedicarsi alle scartoffie. Invece no. Non appena fu seduto alla scrivania, suo figlio aveva ripreso a strillare; si passò brevemente le mani nei capelli e sospirò. Poi si rialzò e andò a vedere che cosa diavolo avesse… di nuovo.

Il bastardino non aveva, però, il minimo segno di pianto vero in faccia, anzi, di nuovo quell'arietta ancora inconsapevolmente furba. – Di' un po': hai soltanto voglia di far diventare pazzo papà, vero? – Fece un altro sorriso sdentato. – Oppure ti senti solo, qui dentro, in questa specie di gabbia imbottita? – sospirò – Hai vinto tu. –

* * *

Avendo tenuto tutto il tempo il bastardino sulle ginocchia, alla fine le sue carte erano sbavate e stropicciate, come la cravatta, e avrebbe dovuto riscriverle daccapo, ma almeno quel lavoro era concluso e il cucciolo non si era più lamentato una sola volta.

Sollevò lo sguardo sentendosi osservato – Da quanto te ne stai lì, a sbirciare, con quel ghigno sulle labbra? – Mitsuki si avvicinò alla scrivania per prendere Genzō dalle sue braccia e ridacchiò – Da abbastanza tempo per capire, dall'odore che emana, che non ti sei nemmeno accorto che tuo figlio ha bisogno di essere cambiato, Yūta! –


	3. Tempo, pratica e… risultati

Questo "terzo capitolo" di questa piccola raccolta di shots su mamma e papà Wakabayashi può essere considerato come una specie di epilogo del concetto di 'tempo' e 'pratica' applicati al cambio del pannolino, e il cui 'frutto' si fa già ampiamente notare…

Poco dopo, torniamo di nuovo nel passato di **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

* * *

**Tempo, pratica e… risultati**

_**Epilogo:** I frutti, anche se hai fatto pratica, ti portano via un sacco di tempo!_

**Tōkyō 1974**

Mitsuki prese il suo bambino dalle braccia del marito e si tappò il naso. – E meno male che lo "_svanito_" è Tatsuo! – commentò con un sorrisetto beffardo, – Come minimo, sarà ormai da mezz'ora che Genzō doveva essere cambiato, ma tu… –

– Ero concentrato sulle scartoffie! – si giustificò Yūta interrompendola accigliato, – E, comunque, _tu_ potevi anche avvertire di aver fatto quella grossa… – protestò sbuffando e puntando con il dito indice il moccioso, che lo fissava con quell'arietta da furbo. Sua moglie rivolse lo sguardo di pece al soffitto – Non sa ancora parlare… –

– Ma, quando gli comoda, il bastardino, ti assicuro che sa, tirare fuori voce e grinta! – la interruppe di nuovo, facendo spallucce e incrociando le braccia al petto. – Già, – ammiccò sua moglie, – chissà perché, mi ricorda vagamente qualcuno… – Yūta si alzò dalla scrivania e la strinse tra le braccia, sussurrando all'orecchio – Chi? –

Genzō, nel frattempo, aveva preso a mordicchiarsi un pugnetto, poi guardò sua madre e si mise a frignare un po', giusto per richiamare l'attenzione, che ottenne, e Mitzi lo allontanò. – Prima lasciami andare a cambiarlo, Yū, abbiamo tempo anche dopo… –

Uscì dallo studio per andare in bagno e fare ritornare il suo piccolo campione di pupù a profumare di bebè. Dopo averlo sistemato sul fasciatoio, sciolse il nodo del pannolino di stoffa e lo mise subito a lavare; all'emporio aveva visto quelli usa e getta di plastica, ma li aveva lasciati sullo scaffale. Anche se ormai non erano più con l'acqua alla gola, come appena arrivati da Odawara, da soli, ancora troppo giovani e senza un soldo, la forza dell'abitudine a non sprecare era dura a morire per entrambi.

Con gesti sicuri e rapidi, lo spogliò completamente della tutina, lo prese in braccio e si assicurò che il bagnetto fosse alla temperatura ottimale, mentre lui giocherellava con i suoi capelli, tirandoli leggermente. Immerse delicatamente il suo cucciolotto nell'acqua tiepida, solleticandogli il pancino, e lui apprezzò mostrando le gengive vuote, per poi mettersi a sgambettare felice, spargendo spruzzi e gocce ovunque.

Alla fine, bello e pulito, lo avvolse in un telo, cosparse di talco il sederino e annodò un nuovo triangolo di stoffa, mentre Genzō, per tutto il tempo, aveva gorgogliato, nel suo modo ancora incomprensibile, di approvazione, come a dire: – Il pannolino, lo cambia meglio la mia mamma! – Lo prese in braccio, cullandolo dolcemente, e annusando la sua testolina morbida e profumata, per poi sfiorarla con le labbra.

La mano si posò sul fianco, il braccio le circondò la vita, mentre l'aroma di dopobarba maschile solleticava le sue narici. – Direi che è arrivata l'ora di mettere il moccioso a dormire… – sussurrò la bocca appena accostata al lobo del suo orecchio.

Si voltò con aria studiatamente impassibile, reggendo il bimbo nell'incavo del gomito; ma furono imprigionati entrambi in una stretta risoluta, niente affatto scoraggiata dal piccolo intruso che era stato messo in mezzo all'intento di ampliamento familiare.

Con la mano libera, Mitsuki sfiorò la cravatta stropicciata e sbavata, poi arricciò il naso, disgustata – Puzza di rigurgito! – Suo marito ammiccò e sogghignò – Allora toglila! – Lei iniziò ad allentare il nodo – Facciamo così: io vado a farmi un bel bagno rilassante, mentre tu addormenti il campione… – propose, – Chi finisce prima, raggiunge l'altro. –

Poi, la mano libera di sua moglie si dedicò ai primi due bottoni della camicia, tanto per dargli un incentivo, seppur non necessario; Yūta si chinò per prendersi un anticipo sul compenso, ma il bastardino si intromise piazzando la manina sulla sua faccia, mentre emetteva una specie di borbottio di incomprensibile ma evidente disapprovazione.

Lui sbuffò, rassegnato, staccandosi riluttante dall'abbraccio e prendendo Genzō. – Sei petulante, fastidioso, e vuoi essere sempre al centro dell'attenzione! – Lei ridacchiò e fece roteare le iridi nere – Noto una certa vaga somiglianza… –

* * *

La stanza era immersa nel buio.

Il completo di sartoria nero era stato appeso con cura sull'ometto, lo _yukata_, invece, giaceva sul pavimento; mentre il disturbatore tascabile dormiva beatamente, come un angioletto, nella culla accanto al letto matrimoniale.

Poi, il pianto di neonato ruppe il silenzio.

– Che tempismo! – sibilò incrociando le mani dietro la nuca, – Sta mettendo i dentini, Yū… – che socchiuse le palpebre, – Io sono convinto che lo faccia apposta! –

– Magari è soltanto geloso e possessivo, proprio come qualcuno di mia conoscenza… – lo stuzzicò mentre accendeva la lampada sul comodino; poi si alzò, prese il bambino, che si calmò immediatamente, e lo portò nel lettone in mezzo a loro.

Di nuovo tra i piedi.

– Ma guardalo: se la ride pure il bastardino! – Yūta passò il braccio sotto le spalle di sua moglie, attirando entrambi a sé; il moccioso sfoggiava uno dei suoi sorrisi ancora vuoti, ma in cui un piccolo chicco di riso candido era appena spuntato.

Mitsuki osservò prima il figlio, poi il marito.

– Il mini ghigno sbieco di Genzō è già tale e quale al tuo! –

* * *

**Yukata:** kimono informale di cotone, spesso usato dopo il bagno.


	4. Meglio le bambine!

Questa breve storia partecipa al contest "**pannolino!exchange**"

Anche qui, qualche piccola rivelazione in anticipo su **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

* * *

**Meglio le bambine!**

_E per fortuna che ci sono le sorelle!_

**Poppenbüttel – Amburgo, 1976: Villa Kaltz**

Mutti e Vati erano tornati dalla clinica sei mesi prima con il fagottino, di nuovo azzurro.

_~ Che palle… un altro maschio! ~_ aveva sbuffato Mathilde.

Dopo tre, mamma e papà lo avevano un'altra volta mollato a Oma, perché dovevano tornare ad Amburgo, perché i doveri della politica chiamavano. E così, ora, si trovava a dover sorvegliare i due mocciosi, mentre nonna era fuori a fare la spesa.

Herri stava attaccato costantemente alle sue gonne, ovunque andasse (anche se nel suo caso era meglio dire calzettoni), mentre Gerd dalla culla agitava instancabilmente il suo sonaglino. Si tappò le orecchie per attutire quel rumore fastidioso.

E meno male che i neonati o dormivano o mangiavano…

Sbirciò sotto la scrivania, perché la piccola peste le aveva slacciato di nuovo le scarpe. Sì, erano proprio fastidiosi come due insetti: Hermann, "la Piattola" e Gerhard, "il Pidocchio". E magari dormissero o mangiassero soltanto, no, loro due facevano anche parecchia cacca! Puntualmente insieme, perché ogni volta che Gerd frignava per il cambio pannolino, Herri la strattonava per le calze e diceva – Pupù! –

Nemmeno se si fossero messi d'accordo, sarebbero stati più svizzeri. Così, doveva destreggiarsi con le cremine di uno e contemporaneamente tenere d'occhio che l'altro non cadesse giù nella tazza. Sì, perché alla piattola non era mai piaciuto il vasino…

Rinunciò a riallacciare le sneakers, tanto, entro tre minuti, sarebbero state assaltate di nuovo, e lo scemino dal basso rideva con un'aria più furba che mai.

Prese la palla di gommapiuma e la lanciò dall'altra parte della stanza, e lui, subito, si alzò dal tappeto per rincorrerla. Tre passi e un tonfo, una risata e si rimise in piedi, traballando un po'; poi si mise a trotterellare, la raggiunse e la calciò. Ora avrebbe avuto qualche minuto di pace, almeno finché non fosse riuscito a farla rotolare di nuovo da lei per un altro tiro, mentre il sonaglino continuava il suo concerto.

_~ Un pidocchio musicista e una piattola calciatore… ~_ sbuffò rassegnata.

Finì di ritagliare l'ennesima fotografia di Sascha dalla rivista e la attaccò sul suo diario, incorniciandola con tanti cuoricini rossi. Soddisfatta del risultato, sospirò arrossendo. Per adesso, doveva accontentarsi di guardarlo in televisione, ma sarebbe cresciuta, e, forse, romanticamente, il suo principe azzurro…

Il cuore di ragazzina innamorata accelerò un po' il battito. Poi Gerd si mise a strillare a pieni polmoni, interrompendo bruscamente il sogno di un bacio sulla guancia. Si alzò e andò a prelevarlo dalla culla. Che puzza veniva su dal pannolino! Herri la seguì fino in bagno, la guardò e poi tentò di arrampicarsi sulla tazza – Pipì! –

E ti pareva… Posò il pidocchio sul fasciatoio e, mentre lo teneva fermo con la sinistra, afferrò la piattola per la salopette con la destra e lo mise in piedi sull'asse.

– Fai da solo? – Lui annuì convinto. – Prendi la mira giusta, però! – E lo scemino 'grande' ridacchiò. Tanto lo sapeva, che avrebbe dovuto pulire comunque…

Mentre impacchettava lo scemino 'piccolo' nella tutina azzurra, Herri tentava di pigiare sul pulsante dello sciacquone, con l'unico esito di essere quasi riuscito a cadere giù, e la salopette era scesa pericolosamente verso la tazza.

Con la sinistra afferrò il _prodotto_ del pidocchio, e con la destra riabbottonò la piattola, che poi le saltò in braccio e, indicando il pannolino, ridacchiò – Pupù – tappandosi il nasino. Prima che Hermann riuscisse ad acchiapparlo, lo gettò nel contenitore anti radiazioni, mentre Gerhard batteva le manine e ricominciava ad agitarsi.

Passò il grande sul braccio sinistro, che si mise a saltellare come una scimmia, e sistemò il piccolo sulla spalla destra, che le lasciò una scia di bava sulla maglietta. Li depositò nel box insieme a palla e sonaglino e la "musica" ricominciò.

_~ Quando mi sposo, con __Sascha__, le faccio tutte bambine! ~_

* * *

**Mutti**, **Vati**, **Oma** sono tutti vezzeggiativi tedeschi, e, rispettivamente, stanno per Mamma, Papà, Nonna.


	5. Era già un campione!

Questa breve storia partecipa al contest "**pannolino!exchange**"

Di nuovo tratta dal passato non ancora svelato di **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

* * *

**Era già un campione!**

_Il Numero Uno della nazionale nipponica alle prese con…_

**Berlino 1974**

– Zio Tatsuo! –

Doveva essersi addormentato sul divano. Aprì gli occhi e mise a fuoco il bimbetto, che lo stava strattonando per una manica. – **Zio Tatsuo!! Sei sveglio?!** –

– Sì, Niko, e ora anche sordo. Che c'è? –

– Genzō puzza di cacca! –

– Ma perché dici così del tuo cuginetto? –

Il bambino lo guardò in maniera strana. – Perché puzza di cacca! – E lo strattonò più forte, per costringerlo ad alzarsi e seguirlo.

* * *

Nella sua cameretta erano state sistemate alcune cose di quando era ancora piccolo, perché quel fine-settimana gli zii e il cuginetto avrebbero dormito da loro. Era stato contento quando papà glielo aveva detto, perché così avrebbe avuto qualcuno con cui giocare. Ma, quando lo aveva visto: che delusione! Quell'affarino che mamma e zia Mitzi avevano sbaciucchiato e solleticato per un sacco di tempo era troppo piccolo…

Sembrava proprio un microbo!

Erano usciti tutti e lo zio Tatsuo era rimasto con loro al posto della babysitter; per un po' avevano guardato una partita di calcio alla tele, poi un film a cartoni animati, e lui si era addormentato. Aveva sfilato piano gli occhiali per nasconderli… dove? Aveva pensato un po' e poi li aveva messi nel lettino del _cosino_, che dormiva anche lui.

Poi aveva preso a giocare con le Hot Wheels e li aveva dimenticati, finché, a un certo punto, non aveva sentito come una specie di guaito di cane. Genzō si stava alzando a fatica dal materasso, afferrando con forza le sbarre di legno, con il faccino arricciato in una smorfia di concentrazione buffissima. Alla fine era riuscito a tirarsi su in piedi, e, aggrappato con le manine paffute, aveva sospirato di fatica soddisfatta.

Per poi guardarlo e sorridere, ma, volendo anche battere le manine, per sottolineare l'enorme impresa, ricadde seduto sul pannolino. Niko ridacchiò: era sveglio il microbo! Infatti, già stava tentando di rialzarsi, e stavolta ci mise anche meno tempo; quando si era avvicinato al lettino per recuperare gli occhiali dello _zio svanito_, lui era di nuovo in piedi che si teneva alle sbarre, e piegava le ginocchia ripetutamente su e giù come in una specie di balletto di vittoria, borbottando qualcosa di ancora incomprensibile.

Posò le lenti sul mobile e Genzō gli tese le braccine per farsi prendere, sorridendo di nuovo, ma, non avendo più il supporto del legno, tonfò nuovamente sul materasso, senza smettere di chiedergli con gli occhi di portarlo via dalla sua gabbietta.

Non appena lo aveva tirato su, aveva sentito l'inconfondibile puzza di cacca, lo aveva posato per terra disgustato ed era tornato in salotto per svegliare lo zio Tatsuo.

* * *

Entrato in camera di Niko, Mikami aveva visto Genzō che si teneva in piedi sul tappeto, precariamente aggrappato alle sbarre del lettino, e aveva guardato il bambino, stupito.

– Voleva uscire, zio! – fece spallucce. E così, il Numero Uno della "Die Alte Dame", e della nazionale giapponese, prese in braccio il suo figlioccio e strinse le labbra in una smorfia. – Io te l'avevo detto che puzzava di cacca… –

Lo mise sul mobile fasciatoio e notò i suoi occhiali posati sopra. – Come hanno fatto ad arrivare fin qui? – Sbirciò di sottecchi il suo primo figlioccio dispettoso, che aveva cominciato presto ad imitare lo zione; sogghignò divertito.

– Magari sono magici e si spostano da soli… – sorrise innocente.

– Sarà… – ammiccò – Aiutami a cambiare tuo cugino. –

Niko fece una smorfia disgustata e si tappò il naso – Bleah, che schifo! –

Mikami rise e, rimessosi le lenti, incominciò a svestire Genzō, che pedalava in aria con i piedini e gorgogliava le sue cose incomprensibili.

– Ne fa tanta di cacca il microbo! –

Il portiere si distrasse, soltanto un attimo, e il cucciolo _marcò il territorio_ alla maniera dei lupi, e uno spruzzetto di pipì bagnò la maglia della sua tuta; il piccolo fece dei versetti in un buffo tentativo di ridere, mentre il grande sghignazzò.

_~ Ce la posso fare. ~_ Poi aveva scalciato e il pannolino sporco era finito sul tappeto, ma dalla parte sbagliata. No, era molto più facile parare un rigore di Gamo…

Però, alla fine, era riuscito a ripulire il piccolo campione di pupù senza fare altri danni, sebbene la quantità di talco fosse maggiore sulla sua felpa che sul sederino di Genzō, e aveva posizionato (così pensava) perfettamente il nuovo triangolo di stoffa.

– Porta tuo cugino di là e fallo giocare un po' – aveva esortato Niko, mettendoglielo in braccio, – mentre io rimetto a posto… – e, sospirando mentalmente, pensò _~ E poi mi vado a fare una bella doccia! ~_ osservando e annusando criticamente la maglia sporca e sudata come se avesse appena finito di giocare una partita.

* * *

I cuginetti avevano giocato per un po' alle macchinine, cioè: il microbo le aveva tutte leccate e succhiate per bene una per una, per poi lanciarle in aria, mentre lui cercava di insegnargli che vanno fatte correre sul tappeto. Inutile…

Così Genzō aveva infine gattonato per tutto il soggiorno dietro una palla di pezza che Niko aveva fatto rotolare ovunque.

Genitori e zii tornarono che Tatsuo era ancora sotto la doccia; Yūta e Mitsuki stavano osservando rapiti il loro campioncino, che, aggrappato al tavolino, tentava di muovere qualche passo incerto e traballante, ma, puntualmente, era finito col sedere per terra.

Lo zione lo sollevò con un sorriso, e il pannolino precario, allentato dal movimento dei giochi precedenti, si slacciò del tutto e cadde. Genzō, con la natura all'aria, sgambettò felice, e tutti risero. – Chi lo ha cambiato? – domandò papà con un sogghigno.

– Lo zio svanito! – ridacchiò il cuginetto monello, e il microbo lo imitò: – TO! –

* * *

**Die Alte Dame** in tedesco la "La Vecchia Signora", appellativo della "Hertha BSC Berlin", squadra, appunto, di Berlino.


	6. L’Imperial' Pannolino

Questa breve storia partecipa al contest "**pannolino!exchange**"

Uno scorcio di una famiglia che conosceremo meglio in **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

* * *

**L'Imperial' Pannolino**

_Ma anche le piccole Imperatrici sanno comandare!_

**Poppenbüttel – Amburgo, 1980: Casa Schneider**

Pioveva, ormai da veramente troppo tempo. Che noia dover stare chiuso in casa senza nemmeno poter giocare col pallone… Già, perché da quando era arrivata l'Imperatrice, Mutti lo aveva proibito, perché faceva rumore ed era pericoloso.

E _lei_ poteva svegliarsi o farsi male. _~ Le sorelle sono inutili e fastidiose… ~_ Se fosse stato un fratello, come quello di Herri, poteva insegnargli a giocare a calcio. E invece…

– Ka… Ka… – Non si voltò nemmeno dalla sua posizione appositamente girata di spalle, attaccato con la bocca alla finestra, e continuò ad alitare sul vetro; tanto poi mamma lo avrebbe scoperto e rimproverato per aver sporcato, ma, almeno, avrebbe potuto risponderle che, se lo avesse lasciato giocare a pallone, non si sarebbe annoiato.

– Ka… Ka… – lo stava chiamando di nuovo; ora, però, si era aggrappata con entrambe le manine ai suoi pantaloni e strattonava forte. Si voltò verso il divano, dove Oma si era addormentata, poi la scrutò dall'alto e scorse nei suoi occhioni azzurri una muta supplica. Ok, ora aveva capito: "Ka" non stava per Karl ma per "Kakka".

Valutò se svegliare la nonna, col cavolo che la cambiava lui… Ma poi un'idea luminosa si affacciò alla sua mente, già piuttosto reattiva e calcolatrice: se fosse stata proprio l'Imperatrice Marie a chiedere di giocare con la palla, nessuno avrebbe obiettato!

Così la prese per mano e la portò in bagno, tanto ormai camminava benissimo anche da sola, era mamma che era sempre fissata col prenderla in braccio; la mise in piedi sulla tazza chiusa e sbirciò un attimo sotto il vestitino, sistemandosi il colletto della felpa sotto le narici per proteggersi un minimo dal fetore.

Niente, tutto tranquillo. Staccò con cautela gli adesivi del pannolino, mentre lei si era aggrappata con forza ai suoi capelli, per stare in equilibrio, e ridacchiava. Uhm, nulla, vuoto: niente cacca imperiale. La fissò perplesso e lei ripeté – Ka…! – Karl adocchiò il vasino – Vuoi farla sul trono? – chiese sogghignando, e Marie annuì.

E in quel pomeriggio piovoso, il futuro imperatore del calcio smise di imprimere il suo marchio sulle finestre di casa per insegnare alla sorellina una nuova, utilissima, parola, e anche un nuovo, interessantissimo, gioco: palla.

* * *

Papà tornò dagli allenamenti e, salutata la nonna, andò a farsi una doccia; poco dopo, anche mamma rientrò dall'ufficio, trafelata, lamentandosi del brutto tempo, e, quando adocchiò i segni unti sul vetro, lo guardò di sbieco, pronta al rimprovero. Ma la piccola Imperatrice catturò la sua attenzione – Mamma! – e lei la prese in braccio sorridendo.

– Pa…! – esclamò. _~ Brava __Marie__, sei proprio una sorella perfetta! ~_ sogghignò Karl.

– Sì, amore, ora papà arriva. – Poi si accorse che la bambina indossava soltanto le mutandine e protestò contro l'invadenza della suocera, che insisteva nel voler farle usare il vasino, sostenendo che fosse già abbastanza grande e sveglia.

– L'ho tolto io, ma' – intervenne – perché oggi ha deciso di sedersi sul trono tutta da sola, e _prima_ di farsela addosso. –

Sua madre rimase senza parole, stupita, e suo padre entrò in salotto in quel momento – Ma che brava la mia Principessa! – E tutti e due si misero a farle un sacco di complimenti, manco fosse un evento da celebrare alla festa nazionale…

– Pa! Pa! – ripeteva Marie ridendo mentre veniva solleticata; poi Vati la prelevò dalle braccia della mamma e le fece fare una piroetta in aria. Karl fece finta di interessarsi a un programma in televisione, ma dal divano, con la coda dell'occhio, sbirciava attento, sperando che gli insegnamenti dessero il loro frutto.

Papà la depositò nel box, dove, in un angolo, lui aveva 'dimenticato' appositamente un pallone di cuoio; l'Imperatrice snobbò le sue bambole e si diresse proprio lì: – Palla! – e le diede un calcio molto approssimativo e sconclusionato.

– Raquel! – chiamò. Mutti tornò dalla cucina. – Guarda! – E indicò la figlioletta che stava tentando di far rotolare la sfera quasi più grande di lei con i piedini. – Sembra proprio che abbiamo un altro calciatore in famiglia! –

Karl sogghignò, dentro di sé, esibendo una faccia studiatamente stupita.

Mamma sospirò – I tuoi geni di Kaiser del Calcio hanno colpito un'altra volta, Rolf… –

– Ma', ora siamo tre contro uno: devi arrenderti alla supremazia degli Schneider! – ridacchiò; mentre Marie era infine riuscita a portare il pallone dal fratello, che si era messo subito a palleggiare sotto gli occhioni adoranti della piccola Imperatrice.

Così la donna, rassegnata, commentò – Chissà perché, ho il sospetto che tu in qualche modo c'entri in tutto questo, Karl-Heinz! – Il marito dovette nascondere un sorriso.

L'Imperatore passò la palla da un piede all'altro con precisione e fece spallucce – Io? Proprio no, ma'. Ho soltanto portato Marie a fare la cacca nel vasino e basta. –

* * *

**Mutti**, **Vati**, **Oma** sono tutti vezzeggiativi tedeschi; rispettivamente, stanno per Mamma, Papà, Nonna.


End file.
